mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Monday Night Combat
Monday Night Combat is an award nominated, class-based, third person shooter released by Uber Entertainment for Xbox Live Arcade and Steam on Wednesday August 11, 2010 and Monday January 17, 2011 respectively. Description Monday Night Combat is a class-based, third-person shooter… and the most popular lethal sport of the future! It blends intense combat, finishing moves, and gameshow-like challenges and rewards to produce an action experience unlike any other. Why fight for “honor” or “duty” when you can fight for the real American dream: cash, fame and endorsements? Key Features *Blitz mode allow players to defend their Money Ball against armies of robots by themselves or four player co-op over Steam. During various Blitz challenges, players can spend money earned by destroying bots to build defensive turrets around the Moneyball, upgrade one of six unique character classes, or set off robot crushing environment hazards. The Challenges vary from a ten round Exhibition Blitz to endless robot waves of ever increasing difficulty in Super Sudden Death Blitz. Money earned from each Challenge goes into a persistent Lifetime Earnings that allows players to unlock over 370 ProTags, create custom classes, and get ranked on Leaderboards. *Crossfire mode pits teams of players against each other over Steam. Each team is supported by an endless stream of robots fighting on their behalf; overwhelming your opponent’s stream, upgrading your Pros, and base defenses will be the key to your success! *Each Pro caters to their unique style of play and comes with their own set of upgradeable skills. Customize those skills and abilities even further with a variety of unlockable products in the Custom Class feature. *Every game of Monday Night Combat earns the player money that goes towards their Lifetime Earnings. Lifetime Earnings can be spent on unlocking custom classes and buying earned ProTags. How much Lifetime Earnings you have also determines what level you are. Monday Night Combat keeps a large set of persistent statistics for all aspects of gameplay. MNC features over 370 ‘ProTags’ which are customizable tags you can show off to other players and friends. *Host multiple instances of MNC dedicated servers with full stand alone client. Gameplay Monday Night Combat features two modes. Blitz and Crossfire. Blitz sees up to four players working together to defend the Moneyball from waves of Bots. Crossfire has players building Turrets and Bots in order to defend their Moneyball while destroying their opponents'. It is a 6 on 6 battle mode played over Xbox LIVE Development Uber Entertainment started the development with what they called "Whitebox Gameplay." This process meant that they could easily tweak the game without worrying about spending time or resources on elements that would be thrown out later in development. Whitebox01.jpg|Whitebox screenshot from October 2008. Sequel Super Monday Night Combat System Requirements *OS: XP(SP3)/Vista/Windows 7 *Processor: 2 GHz Processor *Memory: 1 GB RAM *Graphics: DirectX 9.0c/Shader3.0 compatible, VRAM 512 MB (NVIDIA GeForce 7800 series or ATI Radeon X1900) *DirectX®: 9.0c *Hard Drive: 2 GB of free space *Sound: DirectX 9.0c compatible sound card Notes *The music heard in Monday Night Combat was composed by Chris Velasco and Robert A. Navarro. See also *Official Website *UberEntertainment's YouTube Channel Category:Monday Night Combat Series